A Surfer and His Wise Girl
by The Mersavianitiatehead
Summary: When nobody-know-it-all Annabeth Chase bumps into Percy Jackson, the not-very-smart-but-okay hottie of the school, things get weird. Like, REALLY WEIRD.
1. Summer

ANNABETH POV:

Something is wrong. Days aren't usually this bright. I'm not usually this happy. Josh Hutcherson doesn't usually look this hot.

And school isn't usually this horrid.

People aren't just avoiding me today like they usually do, or making snide comments, or pointing and laughing. I keep getting cornered by Drew and her, as I like to call them, _gang_. She hates it, so that's what I call her. _Oh, great,_ I think, _here they are now._

"Hey, Annie," Drew cooed. "Are you gonna go home today and _cut _yourself again?" she and her gang laughed and I just stared into my locker. "I told you, I never cut myself. You're thinking of Annie. I'm Anna_beth_," I said, through gritted teeth. "Yeah, whatever. We all know it was you, _Annie_," I could feel Drew getting close to my face, though I couldn't see because my hair was covering it. "We all know it was you who did it with Luke Castellan in the girl's locker room," she whispered in my ear. "I told you, that was not me," I said angrily.

"What was that, slut? I couldn't hear you."

"It wasn't ME!" I screamed, pushing Drew to the floor.

"I am TIRED, of you PUSHING me around, calling me names! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" I could feel the color leaving my face as I realized how many people were watching me. I glared the dirtiest glare I could come up with as I grabbed my things from my open locker and rushed down the hall, out of the door, just as the school bell rang. I could feel the tears about to stream down my face as I ran into a something, knocking it down.

"Whoa…."


	2. Are you okay?

_AN- Okay…. Is this in bold? I DON'T KNOOOWWWWW Thank you SOOOO much for the review and follows and favorite! xD EXCITEMENT it's awesome. I just posted this last night! AHG C: TO THE STORY!_

PERCY POV:

"Whoa…." Did I just say that out loud? I look over at the girl who bumped into me, and let me just say she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I should probably be helping her up.

"Are you okay?" I ask, as I pull her up and look into her stormy gray eyes that are staring back at mine. "Uh… yeah- Yeah, I'm fine," She stammered, as she looked away. I didn't want her to.

"You sure?" She nodded in response, and wiped her eyes.

I frowned, and said, "I'm Percy Jackson. Do you need any help? A ride home?"

"Annabeth Chase. And no. I don't need help," she said. Annabeth. My new favorite name. "I just want to get away from those… those… those Furies!" Annabeth said, throwing her books down. More tears came down her face. I didn't know what else to do, so I hugged her. Then she sobbed even more in my shoulder as she hugged back.

About a minute last she let go of me. "Sorry about your shirt," she said, and sniffed.

"It's fine," I touch her shoulders gently. "Are you sure you don't need anything?" She sniffed again.

"I think I might want that ride home."

_AN: If this is in bold, can you review and tell me? And I tried to make Percy not so serious, but COME ON. It's a match made in heaven! Darn. That could have been a better title. Oh, well. Next chapter I will try to make him funnier, kay? AAAND I might update one more time today! Yay!_


	3. Mickey D's

**AN- Here we go. BOLD. :D Who do you guys want to see in the POV next chapter? Let me know!**

Percy POV:

After I had helped Annabeth into the car, I asked her if she was hungry.

"Yeah, if you don't mind. I can pay if you want," said Annabeth.

"Oh, no, it's fine," I smirked. "My cousin works there anyway. I 'found' one of his hairs in my burger once, so now I get a _huge_ discount." I turned right into the McDonald's parking lot, as Annabeth pulled down the mirror to make sure she looked okay. I laughed and got out of the car.

"What?"

"Nothing." I held the door open so Annabeth could go through.

"Thank you, Mr. Gentlemen," she said, and laughed. Her white teeth popped, compared to her dark California tanned skin.

"Why, of course, malady!" I failed at a proper British accent, and bowed. That made her just laugh even harder.

"Hi, my name is Nico, how can I help you today?" I could hear the flat voice of my cousin, so when I looked up, I wasn't surprised when I saw the pale faced, dark haired, unhappy all the time…. person that I love to call my cousin. But, he was very surprised.

"Percy?! What are you doing here?" His eyes went wide, as if he just saw a ghost. **(Wink wink)**

"It's McDonald's, Nico. And we're hungry. I would like the-"

"_We_?"

I looked down from the menu. "Yes, _we_. This is Annabeth. I bumped into her after school ended. Now, are you going to take our orders or what?"

"Fine."

"Um. I would like thee… number 5, with a large Coke, please," Annabeth said politely. She's awesome like that, even if I did just meet her.

" 'kay. Percy?" Nico asked.

"You know what I want. The Happy Meal with my special blue Coke, and the Finding Nemo toy," I said, somewhat proudly. Annabeth just made a weird face at me.

"What?"


	4. EEEEK

**AN- YAAY people like it! I know I update alot, but that's only because I'm bored and I'm grounded, so. GET READY FOR CHAPTERS**

Annabeth POV:

Okay. May I just say: This guy is sweet, he is funny, and he's hot. _ Really _hot. The way his vibrant sea green change shades to his moods, and his tan brings out the white in his teeth, and his hair,_**ooh **_his HAIR-

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Huh- wha?" I ask, blinking, bringing myself back to reality. "Oh, there was a… there's a ketchup mustache… on your face,"_ Nice. _Way to be attractive. "Oh," he laughs and wipes his face. "Is it gone?" he asks. "You gotta little-right there-" I lick my thumb and smush it on the side of his mouth. Only making it smear.

We both start cracking up. After that we start eating again, and talk about our day and our interests. It was kind of like a first date…. Hmm. Percy told some pretty lame but hilarious jokes, and it was altogether pretty nice.

Until we left.

We walk out of the door, and again he holds the door for me. "Thank you," I smile. But, when my eyes leave his, I wish they hadn't . I freeze, staring at the massive black widow spider that is standing not two feet in front of me. And what does it do? Inches closer. And what do _I _do? I scream bloody murder and hide like a baby behind Percy. Yup. Soooo attractive.

"AAAAHHHH PERCY! PERCY GET IT AWAY AAAAAAHHHHH! PERCY KILL IT! KILL IT! KIIILLL IITT!"

Then Percy just starts randomly stomping his feet _anywhere_ but where the spider is. It's almost like he was river dancing. But I just keep screaming.

And screaming.

_And screaming._

Eventually, though, he _finally _killed it. And by then it was about 6. How long _did_ he jump around like a crazed maniac while I screamed like all Underworld broke loose? Who knows.

We got in the car, and while we turned out of the parking lot on to the road he said in between breaths, "So. Spiders, huh?"

I'm still shaking, so all I can reply with is a quiet, "Yeah."

"where do you live, by the way?"

How stupid am I. "Oh, yeah, um, take a left here," I point to the next turn. "Last house on the right."

He parks in the drive way and just before I walk in the door, he says," Wait! Here, take this." He gives me a little blue sticky note that has a phone number scribbled on it. "Just in case you ever encounter the deathly spiders again." He smiles and winks. I watch him as he walks down the steps with a stupid grin on my face. Once he leaves I walk inside and close the door, leaning on it. I smile even wider, and sigh.

Awesome.

**AN- YAAAY longish chapter! Do you like? Do you like? I hope so. I do. I PROBABLY won't update again until tomorrow.**

** Yeah, right. **


	5. The Beach

**AN- Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my Uncle came, I was catching up o YouTube Videos…. I DON'T HAVE TO MAKE EXCUSES FOR YOU! By the way, me and my friend are making a YouTube account! Yay! If you wanna see what I look like and stuff, review and I'll tell you the name…. so, yeah….**

Annabeth POV:

Beep…Beep…Beep… BeEEP… BEEP...BEEPBEEPBEEPEBEE- _Stupid alarm clock…_ "But Dad, I don't want to get up," I muttered. I roll my feet out of bed and look down at my feet. _Wow,_ I think. _My feet look _dead. I slug over to the thermostat in the hallway. 58?! I shiver and turn the heat up. Maybe I'll go to the beach today.

~~~~~~~~~BEACH~~~~~~

I sigh. The beach is always so nice. After I take off my cover up, I feel exposed. My ex-boyfriend gave this to me… blegh. It was bark blue, like the color of sky just at sunset, when part of the sky is still blue. I grab my surfboard and trudge out to the water. It's nice and warm, just like it always is. I start paddling, and by my first big wave, I could feel a lot of eyes on me. I don't know why, but I smile. I guess it was an embarrassed smile? Oh, well. After I rip off the top, feel proud of myself, so I jump off the board.

When I come back up. I look over at the beach. Wait a minute. Is that..? I swim towards the shore, and just before I walk up, he gets up and goes behind him and talks to two girls who were staring at him and giggling. After he walks back to his blanket, I see the disapontment in their faces. I walk up the shore towards him and say, "Hey, stranger."

He smiles when he sees me. "Hey! I didn't know you surfed."

"Of course I do. Who _doesn't _come from California and not know how to surf?"

Percy smirks at me. "Wanna race?"

I grin. "Beet you there!" I turn around and start running towards the water.

"Oh, no, you don't!" He gets up after me and grabs his board. When he gets close enough in the water, I kick water at him. He kicks back. Eventually, we never really surfed. We just splashed the water around, played Marco Polo, and of course, he "found Nemo" and talked to him. Apperently he said "They're trying to find Dory." I got a lot of dirty glares from the two girls, too. Cool.

Which leads up to now. Now, we're sitting on a blanket on the beach, eating hotdogs, and talking about our favorite things.

"I've always found architechture fascinating," I say. "The way it's all built to hold and stay without tumbliing over…." And then I start babbling on and on.

When I'm done, he says, "Hmm. I've always liked the water. I tried a life guard job, but I had to quit because I needed to take care of my mom."

"What happened? Is she alright?"

"Oh, yeah, she's fine. She just broke her leg, falling down the staris in her apartment. No biggy."

"Sounds like a biggy! So your saying-"

And that's when I blacked out.

**AN- Oh no, what happened to Annabeth, aaaahhhh! (Note the sarcasm) Sorry for all the surfers out there that I most likely offended. I live in the middle of the US, so I don't know what beaches are like. Oh, whale. (see what I did there? See what I did- nevermind.) I probably wonn't update until tomorrow, unless you guys want me to. Partial credit to NotAGuestAnymore! They gave me the idea for the girls who liked Percy. GO CHECK OUT THEIR STORIES THEY"RE AWESOMEE! Kay bye.**


	6. Hospital

**AN- Hey. Hey, I'm back. I think I will post a chapter every Friday…. FANFIC FRIDAY! It's cheesy, I know. But it works, right? OH YYEEEAAAHHH Annabeth passed out….. :**

**PERCY POV:**

"Sounds like a biggy! So you're saying…" Annabeth swayed for a second before her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

"Annabeth?"

She fell over.

"Annabeth! Someone call an ambulance!"

**~~~~~~~Switching to Annabeth POV~~~~~**

I wake up in a hospital bed. There's an IV in my arm, putting in what seems like water. _What happened? _ I try to sit up, but I instantly get dizzy. I hear something moaning, then I realize it was me. Percy comes around a curtain, and after he sees me, his eyes light up, and he closes the curtain behind him.

"Annabeth, I am so glad you're okay." He took my hand. Did it get hot in here?

I tried sitting up again. It wasn't as dizzy this time. "What did the doctor say?" I ask.

"Right. He said you were severely dehydrated. Have you had anything to drink today?" He seems worried. "Now that I think about it, no, I haven't. I woke up this morning and decided to go to the beach. Then I saw you, and so on," I said.

"Well, I'm happy you were only dehydrated." I see the caring in his eyes.

"Me too."

**AN- SORRY IT'S SO SHORT I just wanted you guys to know that Annabeth as okay(ish), and that I'm not dead. Can we get five reviews for this chapter? Oh, and I have over 1,000 views on my story! THAT'S AWESOME! See you all next week! **

**P.S. yay **


End file.
